


Неугасаемое солнце

by Mortiferum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарли Уоррен. Солнце местного значения, ставшее персональным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неугасаемое солнце

_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_   
_Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen_   
_**Rammstein - Sonne**_

Знакомство вышло случайным и не желательным: на одной из студенческих вечеринок. Лори притащила туда сестра, сказав, что необходимо влиться в коллектив и хоть раз окунуться в незабываемый дух тусовок. Лори ко всему отнеслась скептически и с удовольствием бы осталась дома, но Ванесса была непреклонна.  
Музыка разносилась по всему кварталу, и юная Лорен Фишер, только окончившая школу, поежилась: переехав к сестре для поступления в колледж на филолога, она предвидела бесконечные вечера в компании незнакомых людей, но не рассчитывала на то, что Ванесса потащит ее в первый же день после переезда. Сестру, конечно, переживания Лори волновали мало - глаза уже лихорадочно блестели в ожидании веселья, смеха и танцев.  
Ступив на траву перед домом с распахнутыми дверьми, где один свет сменялся другим и мелькали черные силуэты снующих людей, Лори обреченно вздохнула и затормозила, надеясь ускользнуть домой к чашке теплого какао и мурчащему дымчатому Джиму. Ванесса предостерегающе сжала пальцы на запястье сестры и потащила ее к входу, громко здороваясь со всеми, кто встречался по пути; младшая Фишер следовала, опустив голову и прощаясь со спокойным вечером.

Громкая музыка тяжестью осела на голову и плечи, заклокотала в груди, басы неприятно вибрировали, сотрясая душу; Лори не была завсегдатаем вечеринок со времен школы, в отличие от старшей сестры, чувствовавшей себя среди орущих колонок в родной стихии. Пальцы Ванессы цепко держали Лорен.  
\- Идем, ты просто обязана с ней познакомиться! – орала ей на ухо сестра.  
Лори не протестовала, не заметив ни одного свободного дивана на этом этаже.  
Предметом знакомства оказалась девушка, танцевавшая на столе в окружении двух сидящих на той же столешнице подруг; Ванесса радостно улыбнулась и, кажется, прокричала ей что-то. Морщась от шума, Лорен ничего не расслышала: позади стола стояли колонки, а находящиеся вокруг люди свистели, хлопали и беспрестанно гоготали.  
\- Подожди, сейчас она закончит, - сказала Ванесса и даже выпустила руку Лори, восторженно глядя на танцующую девушку.  
Младшая согласно хмыкнула и, прислонившись к дрожащей от музыки стене, с увлечением стала рассматривать находящуюся в горшке пальму: иных способов развлечения Лори не видела.

Задумавшись, она пропустила момент, когда компания вокруг стола разошлась, и очнулась Лори только от того, что Ванесса дергала ее за руку:  
\- … Позволь представить мою младшую сестру – Лорен.  
Девушка очаровательно улыбнулась, и Лори заметила ямочки на щеках, в которых тут же заиграли тени.  
\- Лорен. Лорен Фишер, - буркнула она.  
\- Привет, Лори. Чарли Уоррен, - девушка протянула руку в кожаной перчатке без пальцев.  
Лори неуверенно пожала ее, пристально разглядывая новую знакомую. Копна волос доходила примерно до лопаток и топорщилась во все стороны, в неровном, мерцающем свете, Фишер увидела маленькие кудряшки. Глаза показались странными – абсолютно черными; смотрела Чарли насмешливо, и смешинки плясали бликами. Она определенно не понравилась Лори, хотя бы потому, что танцевала на столе.

 

 

***

Второй раз, когда Лори не смогла устоять перед уговорами сестры, пришелся на май – душный и липкий. Серые, клочковатые облака, предвещающие грозу, висели так низко, что казалось вот-вот коснутся обнаженных плеч. Зелень была отнюдь не зеленой, блеклой, сероватой от духоты – с осени не было ни единого дождя, зима здесь всегда была малоснежной.  
Ужасная погода не останавливала бесшабашных студентов, и Лори уже полчаса плелась за сестрой, бодро шагающей по дорогам изнывающего ночного города, свет огней которого расплывался в душном мареве.  
Ванесса оставила Лорен еще на входе в дом, похлопав по плечу и пообещав убить, если младшая сестра решит свалить прямо сейчас. Под ноги Лори бросились два поджарых уиппета, и девушка улыбнулась: животных она любила.  
Собаки встретили девушку довольно радушно, похоже, она была единственная, кто заинтересовалась ими среди такой толпы. Лори подцепила этих тоненьких, явно молодых, собак за ошейники – черную и голубую, в неровном свете опутанных туманом фонарей, кажущуюся пепельной. За домом Лори обнаружила переполненный людьми бассейн, но светом, на стыке двух стен заборов, выхватывался темный угол, увитый зеленью, и Лорен бодро направилась с собаками туда.  
Громкая музыка, казалось, смягчалась растительностью, овивавшей металлический каркас, тем самым, создавая беседку. Уиппеты, метавшиеся ранее по двору, спасаясь от назойливой толпы, синхронно с облегчением заскулили и улеглись у ног Лорен.  
Лори откинулась в складном кресле, глубоко вздыхая, глядя на скрытое серостью небо через увитую ограду. После переезда жизнь текла спокойно, размеренно. Утром была недолгая прогулка по начинающему просыпаться городу, хотя машины вовсю гоняли по автостраде, затем - колледж, одногруппники с несмешными шутками, над которыми Лори все же смеялась, в надежде хоть с кем-то подружиться, однако учебный год подходил к концу, а она так и не смогла ни с кем сблизиться, к великому разочарованию вечной заводилы Ванессы.  
Вечером Лорен сидела в библиотеке, зачитываясь до закрытия – миссис Райт, мягко улыбаясь, тормошила ее за плечо, и терпеливо ждала, пока девушка уберет понравившуюся книгу, - или же дома, укутавшись в плед вместе наглецом Джимом, который недовольно ворчал, как только ему переставали гладить живот. Ванесса же мелькала яркими вспышками: приходила домой под утро, веселая, с раскрасневшимися от смеха и алкоголя щеками, сбившейся прической, босая, со шпильками в руке. Лори всегда ругала сестру, не всерьез, скорее, как бабушки ворчат на гиперактивных внуков, но неизменно вставала и расчесывала ее волосы; потом сидела на кухне с чашкой какао в руках, наблюдая за тем, как небо постепенно светлеет, и сквозь высотные дома пробивается розовый рассвет.

Черный уиппет перевернулся на спину и аккуратно тронул лапой Лорен по ноге; девушка улыбнулась и потрепала его по килю, тут же начав гладить второго, последовавшего примеру своего друга.  
\- Хэй, Генри! Джейк! Выходите, маленькие засранцы! – раздалось в непосредственной близости от импровизированной беседки, где мило расположилась Лори.  
Голос был громкий, звонкий, пробивающийся даже сквозь музыку, и смутно знакомый. Собаки заворчали, перевернулись и поднялись на ноги, однако выходить на зов не спешили – наполовину высунулись за ограду. Из всех мелькающих силуэтов-пятен Лори заметила один, движущийся в ее направлении.  
\- Вот вы где. Живо в дом, Стейси до вас доораться не может.  
Уиппеты получили звонкий шлепок, но побрели в указанном направлении.  
\- Твои? – спросила Лорен, угадывая обладательницу голоса.  
\- Младшей сестры. Хотя за обоими слежу я.  
Девушка вошла в тень беседки, скрывшись от бьющего, даже сквозь ватное марево, света.  
\- Не думала, что увижу тебя снова, любительница пальм, Лорен Фишер, – девушка, ухмыльнувшись, уселась в кресло, тут же откинувшись и заложив руки за голову. – Ты явно не из любителей шумных компаний, я права?  
Ах, точно, вспомнила Лори, это Чарли Уоррен, если она правильно расслышала.  
\- Любительница пальм?.. – спросила было она, но осеклась, и опустила голову, смутившись; благо здесь было слишком темно.  
Однако Чарли, кажется, догадалась, и звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Ты забавная, Лорен. Хотя бы потому, что предпочла смотреть на чертову пальму, чем на меня.  
Лори фыркнула, подивившись такой наглости и самомнению.  
\- Идем в дом, - Чарли встала и протянула руку. – Отведу тебя в компанию таких же тихонь.  
Выйдя на свет, Лори увидела, что на Уоррен была черная футболка с кожаной жилеткой, и те же перчатки без пальцев, а волосы собраны в невысокий хвост.  
\- И к слову, что ты делаешь в субботу?

 

 

***

Чарли абсолютно ей не нравилась. Она была из тех людей-праздников, что озаряли своим присутствием самый хмурый день, принося с собой неконтролируемую радость, бешеный восторг и громкий беспрестанный смех. Самая настоящая заводила, думала Лори, стоя на мосту, наблюдая за утиным семейством, неспешно рассекающим водную гладь, как самый тонкий и острый нож самое лучшее масло – беззвучно и бесследно.  
\- Прости-прости, задержалась, - из раздумий Лори вырвал ощутимый хлопок по плечу. – Эти чертовы идиоты даже танец без меня сделать не могут.  
Чарли явно хвалилась. В этот раз она вырядилась в синюю футболку с принтом Супермена, но так и не сняла перчаток; волосы опять торчали во все стороны – Лори покосилась на аккуратно лежащую на плече рыжеватую косичку.  
\- Пойдем? – Чарли предложила ей руку, словно заядлый ухажер.  
Лори фыркнула, но жест все же приняла.

Они гуляли долго, и Чарли почти все время говорила, но не так, как обычно – громогласно, шутливо-приказным тоном, а спокойно, с некоей ленцой, тягуче, словно золотистый мед, какими казались ее волосы в лучах заходящего солнца. Они прошли много, но вернулись на мост, где и встретились. Вода порыжела в середине, по краям трепетали темно-зеленые деревья, сзади гудели бесконечно бегущие куда-то машины. Город огромен, он не спит, но есть место и размеренной жизни, думала Лори, вглядываясь в зеркало реки, но так и не найдя в нем семьи уток.  
\- Забавная ты все же, Лорен Фишер, - по-кошачьи улыбаясь, протянула Чарли.  
\- Попробуй только вспомнить пальмы, и я столкну тебя в реку, - буркнула потревоженная Лори.  
Уоррен заливисто рассмеялась и потрепала девушку по голове почти отцовским жестом, но Лорен, все же, смутилась, не привыкшая к столь частым домашним прикосновениям.  
\- Не знаю, сколько тебе лет, но не думаю, что наша разница столь велика, чтобы ты обращалась со мной, как с ребенком, - младшая Фишер вспомнила, что ей идет девятнадцатый год, и она, в общем-то, взрослая, а как ребенок здесь себя ведет только Чарли.  
\- Двадцать три. Я поразила тебя, мой юный ботаник? – и она опять широко улыбнулась.  
Лорен развернулась, поднялась на носочки – Чарли была выше на целую голову – и строго посмотрела девушке в глаза. Они оказались не черные, а болотно-зеленые, глубокие и живые: в них, как на настоящем болоте, плясали светлячки, и Лори готова была поклясться, что это ее собственные, живущие у Чарли в голове, а не отблески от зажегшихся фонарей. Она забыла, что хотела сказать – явно возмутиться по поводу прозвища - и просто уставилась в чуть прищуренные, истинно кошачьи глаза. Светлячки двигались, крутились в своем собственном, одним только им ведомом танце, и это было настолько завораживающе, что Лорен поймала себя на мысли – неплохо было бы увидеться с этой ужасно шумной Чарли еще раз, чтобы рассмотреть восхитительные глаза, которые принадлежали - как теперь казалось - не только бессменному лидеру, персональному городскому солнцу, что без устали светит. Кому-то, кого Лори еще предстояло увидеть.  
Чарли усмехнулась, потрепала девушку по голове еще раз, выбив окончательно аккуратно собранные пряди рассыпчатых волос, и уставилась в темную дрожащую воду, где редкими желтыми пятнами мерцали фонари.  
\- Эй, Лорен. У меня есть загородный дом. Недалеко, пара сотен миль отсюда. Как насчет того, чтобы съездить туда в следующие выходные? Обещаю, материал для твоих ботанических наблюдений просто отменный!

 

 

***

Дача и впрямь оказалась красивой: дом со всех сторон был обнесен клумбами, где уже пылали радужным костром цветы. Справа, на отдалении, находился пруд в обрамлении тоненьких деревьев, шелестящих длинными ветвями на ветру. Навстречу выбежал, заливаясь радостным лаем, золотистый ретривер, выгоревший на солнце почти до белесого цвета.  
\- Привет, Фрэнки, привет, старый толстяк, - Чарли лежала под собакой, радостно вилявшей хвостом и без устали облизывающей ее лицо. – Ха-а, соскучился по мне, да? Ну-ну, пушистая задница, дай мне встать, а то мы спугнем нашего юного филолога, а Лора?  
Лорен закатила глаза, Чарли широко – как обычно – улыбалась, немного отбившись от пса, теперь сидя на коленях и энергично гладя ему спину.  
\- А почему он живет здесь? – Лори стянула футболку и мечтательно посмотрела в сторону пруда: несмотря на почти середину июня, жара стояла невыносимая.  
\- Старый морской волк не ужился с этими костлявыми обезьянами, - Чарли крепко обняла довольного Фрэнки. – Ничего, скоро Стейси с ее бешеными креветками свалит, и я заберу тебя к себе.  
Лорен наклонила голову набок, задумавшись. Чарли не смотрела на нее, обращаясь к собаке, но Лори стояла достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как на секунду светлячки в глазах погасли, будто бы девушка сама не верила своим словам. Фишер ничего не сказала, думая, что померещилось – от Чарли никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.

Фрэнки, довольный появлением сразу двух девушек и оказанным вниманием, лежал, растянувшись, на коленях у обеих. Чарли притащила с собой ужастики – Лори готова была поклясться, что это она специально – и теперь с ухмылкой смотрела, как Лорен поочередно вцепляется то в шерсть пса, то ей в руку, то прячет лицо у Чарли на плече, потому что за подушкой надо тянуться, а обижать Фрэнки не хочется – добрый толстяк понравился Лори.  
Уоррен вздохнула. Потрепала пса по животу, за что получила активно машущей метелкой хвоста по носу, и, взяв Фишер за руку, начала:  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Лорен. Я даже завидую тебе, нет, правда.  
Лори отвлеклась от летающих в экране кишок, и мигом забыла про свои нелепые страхи – Чарли опять смотрела _так_. Глаза подернулись мутной пленкой, став грязными, светлячки затухли. Даже Фрэнки приподнял голову и прекратил радоваться.  
\- Ты, конечно, этого не чувствуешь, но ты мой лучший друг, Лорен. Как только я тебя увидела, то сразу поняла: о, вот она, моя девочка!  
\- Зачем ты говоришь такие вещи? – смутившись, Лори уставилась в гладкую шерсть Фрэнки, ожидая привычного подкола.  
Но его не последовало.  
\- Просто помни об этом, Лорен. И еще, не хочешь приехать сюда через неделю?  
В глазах снова плясали безумные светлячки.

 

 

***

Лорен часто думала о безумице Чарли. О том, как незаметно они сдружились. Как, стоя у нее на даче, только-только выпрыгнув из пруда, с облепившими лицо волосами и песком на ногах, Лори искренне улыбалась, глядя, как Чарли любовно выхаживает огненно-рыжие лилии – всего четыре штуки, в которые тут же сунул нос Фрэнки, прочихавший потом остаток дня. Как они дружно смеялись и опять смотрели чертов ужастик, а пес опять лежал на коленях, и Лорен пряталась у Чарли на плече, а та посмеивалась, но обнимала ее.  
Чарли Уоррен. Солнце местного значения, ставшее персональным. Взрывная, суматошная, безбашенная. Всегда проносящаяся ураганом, звезда любых вечеринок, любимица всего студенческого общества, хотя давно уже выпустилась – Лори, между тем, оканчивала колледж, готовясь к университету. Чарли светилась энергией, она сочилась сквозь ее прекрасные глаза, где в диком танце носились светлячки.  
Лори ни разу не видела ее расстроенной, она всегда пылала больным оптимизмом, всегда шутила и заразительно громко смеялась. Чарли всегда появлялась там, где надо, стоило о ней только подумать – Лорен всерьез предполагала наличие сверхъестественных способностей.  
Они провели вместе три сумасшедших лета, весь день Чарли была с Лори, а ночью – с ревущей и обожающей ее толпой. Фишер не знала, как ее настолько хватает, Чарли было много, очень много, что ее образ с вечно растрепанными каштановыми волосами, прищуренными глазами с персональными бесами и хищной ухмылкой твердо отпечатался на сетчатке, и Уоррен постоянно казалась рядом, даже в тот момент, когда Лори, уставшая до невозможности, но бесконечно счастливая от этого неправильного безумия, вклинившегося в ее жизнь, засыпала, укутавшись в плед, под мирное урчание дымчатого Джима.  
Ванесса уже съехала, но Лорен не чувствовала одиночества и исправно, раз в неделю, ходила на вечеринки, проводившиеся в доме Чарли, и улыбалась, слушая ее препирания с младшей сестрой по поводу собак, которые хитро, заранее, приходили к Лори и устраивали свои длинные морды у нее на коленях.

Лорен сама того не заметила, как явное отторжение сменилось симпатией. Зачастую лучшими друзьями становятся случайные знакомые. Они врываются в нашу жизнь, подобно урагану, сметая все устоявшиеся принципы, но оставляя за собой лишь свет.

Лори давно начала звать Чарли солнцем. Та смеялась и говорила, что рыжая здесь только Лорен.  
\- Солнце, а ты светить не устало? – в одно из совместных лет, спрашивала Фишер.  
\- Для тебя – никогда, мой юный ботаник. Ведь я – жизнь для твоих драгоценных растений.  
И обе смеялись, потому что именно такую же пальму Чарли подарила Лорен на двадцатилетие, но Джиму она категорически не понравилась, и обкусанную пальму пересилили в дом Уореннов.

Но Лори все чаще стала чувствовать тревогу, все чаще стала она вглядываться в глаза Чарли, ожидая вновь увидеть остекленевшее выражение, которое не видела два с половиной года, но его все не было: на дне болотных глаз плясали светлячки.

Шло их четвертое совместное лето. Старику Фрэнки исполнилось девять, и Чарли отшучивалась, что скоро его придется таскать на руках.  
В это лето Уоррен смеялась больше, чем обычно, и ее светлячки пылали настолько ярко, что, казалось, их обладательница могла работать маяком в самую непроглядную и туманную ночь. Лори заметила, как часто стала касаться ее Чарли: держать за запястье, обнимать за плечо, трепать своим надоедливым отцовским жестом волосы. Никогда не знавшая границ личного пространства, она просто била рекорды по их нарушению.  
Лори тревожилась. Не выдержав, ночью, она залезла к Чарли под одеяло, как когда-то давным-давно залезала к Ванессе, и рассказала о своих опасениях, на что была названа глупым ботаником и по-хозяйски придавлена загорелой рукой. Грызущая грудную клетку змея сомнений успокоилась. Фрэнки, увидев коллективные объятия, добавил свои почти двадцать фунтов сверху.

Чарли рядом не обнаружилось. На часах был полдень – Лори любила подольше поспать в свободное от учебы время. Закутавшись в одеяло, несмотря на явную жару, Фишер вышла во двор, волоча за собой белый шлейф. Чарли обнаружилась у любимых лилий. Стояла она как-то излишне строго, не в своей манере; утопленное чувство тревоги проснулось опять. На ходу сбросив одеяло, Лори подошла.  
\- Знаешь, мой юный ботаник, мне надо сказать тебе кое-что.  
\- Ты меня бросаешь? – попыталась превратить в шутку Лори.  
Подойдя ближе и заглянув в глаза, она увидела, что светлячки угасли, но не совсем, и облегченно выдохнула.  
Не отрываясь от лилий, Чарли кинула что-то машинально, и Лорен поймала: это оказались ключи.  
\- Ключи от дачи. Позаботься, пожалуйста, о лилиях, я их очень люблю. Остальное можешь не трогать, как хочешь. И о Фрэнки. Он мне очень дорог.  
\- Чарли, - что-то едкое схватило за горло, - что случилось?  
\- Мой дорогой ботаник. Об этом я не говорила никому, даже сестре. Не скажу подробностей, но знай лишь одно: я могу не вернуться. И чертовски, чертовски этого боюсь, - глаза Чарли сверкнули.  
\- Куда? – голос был глухим, точно не своим.  
\- На операцию, - Чарли посмотрела вновь потухшими глазами. – У меня…  
Она махнула рукой, снова уставившись в лилии.  
\- Позаботься о Фрэнки.  
Ее персональное солнце потухло.

 

 

***

_Шесть лет спустя_  
Лорен Хейли смотрела на зеркальную темную воду, где неспешно мама-утка вела за собой своих детей. Они двигались бесшумно: недавно рожденные, но плывущие так, словно тренировались не один десяток лет, даже стрел не оставалось. Позади гремели бесконечные машины, со свистом проносящиеся в разные стороны. Город никогда не спал.  
Лорен покинула этот город четыре года назад, переехав в еще больший. Он тоже никогда не спал, но там не было уединенных мест посередине оживленных магистралей, как здесь была речка, пересекающая центр города.  
Ее жизнь текла в том размеренном, мирном темпе: утренняя прогулка – привычка, оставшаяся с молодости, - работа, дом. В него все еще вписывался вредный и охочий до ласки пушистый дымчатый Джим, с которым Лори – теперь уже миссис Хейли – проводила все меньше и меньше времени, а любимым пледом она укрывала уже не себя.  
Возвращаться в город юности не было смысла, ровно как и в город, где она родилась: Ванесса вышла замуж, а родители умерли пару лет назад. И все же…  
Была одна причина, по которой Лорен вернулась. Чарли. Чарли Уоррен. Этот сумасшедший вихрь энергии и позитива, ее яркое солнце, что светило всем бескорыстно, на радость. Ее яркое солнце потухло много лет назад.  
Лори разговаривала с родителями Чарли, но на вопрос, как прошла операция, они лишь молчали, и Лорен поняла все без слов. Но она не умерла, твердила Лори себе. Два года от Чарли ничего не было слышно, а родители переехали – Лорен не хотела думать из-за чего. Она забрала Фрэнки, последний раз погладила ярко-рыжие лилии, улыбнувшись пыльце на руках. Они, казалось, потухли, без их яркого солнца.  
Фрэнки прожил всего три года. Для него солнце погасло тоже. Лорен повзрослела, заточила змею глубоко-глубоко в клетку ребер, и почти перестала думать о безумстве по имени Чарли Уоррен, вышла замуж, но…  
Чарли была случайным человеком. Случайным, нежеланным знакомством, перевернувшим всю жизнь Лорен. Ее солнце светило так ярко, что обжигало, но чем сильнее светит солнце, тем скорее распахивается ему на встречу путник, плавясь под жаром. И Лорен расплавилась, отдав себя этой безумной дружбе без остатка.  
Но у каждого солнца есть свой срок. И, ослепительно блеснув последний раз, отдав все свои силы, чтобы осветить всех людей, они гаснут, не сдержав внутренний напор. И оставляют после себя выжженную дыру, которую не заполнить ничем. Таковы эти случайные, яркие солнца, становящиеся лучшими и единственными друзьями, которых больнее всего терять.

В руках у Лорен были все те же ключи. Вздохнув, она отвернулась от моста. Возможно, решение вновь посетить дачу Чарли было не самым лучшим решением в ее жизни – не стоит тревожить старые, плохо зажившие раны. Лорен этого бы и не сделала, если бы не ниточка надежды: неделю назад ей пришло сообщение от одной из бесчисленных девушек с вечеринок, знавшую Чарли. Она написала, где можно найти бесследно исчезнувшую на четыре года Уоррен.  
Лори вздохнула, слушая тихое шуршание колес машины по гравию. Дача совсем опустела, но Лорен все равно видела призрак бегущего навстречу Фрэнки с громким, заливистым лаем, и почти слышала звонкий смех, и танцующих светлячков в зеленых глазах.  
Пруд зарос, скрылся за тяжелым камышом, отдавал болотом и больше не отражал так чисто небо, как раньше. Вместо яркого костра цветов торчали сухие серые палки с обмякшей желтоватой листвой, виновато свисающей, словно в укор Лори.  
Она остановилась у клумбы. Из четырех лилий остались только засохшие две.

С каждым шагом по белому коридору, сердце Лорен сжималось и билось испуганной птичкой. Врачи с ней не разговаривали, и ей казалось, будто бы она идет не по психиатрической лечебнице, а по тюрьме – в каком-то смысле, Лорен была права.  
\- Не знаем, что с ней случилось, - с сожалением мотая головой, сказала ей лечащий врач. – Она у нас три года, поместили после попытки суицида. А ведь какая была девушка!.. Да вы и сами знаете.

Чарли сидела, опустив голову. На момент Лорен хотела воспротивиться: это не она, это не ее солнце, но дверь сзади захлопнулась, и пути назад не было. Некогда каштановые волосы поблекли, спутались и казались неестественными.  
\- Привет, мой юный филолог. Ты, должно быть, уже выучилась.  
Лорен с замирающим сердцем села на стул, девушка перед ней все еще на поднимала головы, и темные волосы контрастировали с белой рубашкой.  
\- Чарли…  
Она в ответ глухо рассмеялась и посмотрела на Лори: в глазах больше не было светлячков.  
\- Чарли, что случилось? Почему ты больше не позвонила мне? Ничего не рассказала? – Лорен сдерживала себя, чтобы истеричными вопросами не дать усомниться в здравости собственного рассудка; впрочем, глядя в безжизненные глаза, она сама сомневалась.  
\- Так надо, мой дорогой ботаник. Мне нельзя долго жить.  
Она улыбалась вымученной, но такой знакомой улыбкой, и у Лори предательски защемило под ребрами.  
\- Чарли… - она закрыла лицо руками, сдерживая ненужные слезы.  
\- О, ты замужем! У тебя есть дети?  
\- Да, - прошептала Лори в ответ. – Сын, ему два.  
Немного помолчала, словно думая, стоит ли сказать его имя, но все же произнесла:  
\- Чарльз.  
\- Чарльз, - с усмешкой повторила Чарли.  
Они помолчали. Лорен не знала, что ей делать.  
\- Ты счастлива? – спросила Чарли.  
\- Да, - Лори неуверенно сглотнула. – Но Чарли, господи, скажи мне, что мне делать? Что с тобой, объясни!  
Чарли покачала головой. Затем сняла что-то с шеи и протянула Лорен: это оказался небольшой кулон, изображавший ласточку на черном шелковом шнурке.  
\- Разрешили оставить под честное слово, что не повешусь, - фыркнула она, и в этом была вся Чарли; на душе у Лорен разлилось давнее забытое тепло.  
\- Возьми его и уходи. Я свое уже отсветила, теперь у тебя есть другой Чарли. Черт возьми, расскажи ему как-нибудь про меня! Опустив, конечно, излишние подробности, - Уоррен улыбнулась своей широкой улыбкой, и Лори все же закусила губу, надеясь не разрыдаться в голос.  
\- Чарли, ты для меня всегда…  
\- Иди! – прикрикнула она. – И будь счастлива, слышишь меня, Лорен Фишер, и только попробуй исправить свою фамилию, у моей девочки она может быть только одна!  
Лори вцепилась объятием в Чарли, все же разревевшись слезами, как маленькая девочка.  
\- Иди уже. И передай привет старику Фрэнки, я знаю, что он умер.

 

 

***

Здесь было тихо. Очень тихо, и немного прохладно: солнце заслоняла собой раскидистая ива, призванная скорбеть. Даже шумный, никогда не спящий город с вечными машинами здесь затихал.  
\- Мама, а кого мы ищем?  
Чарльзу уже исполнилось шесть, и Лори не могла без улыбки смотреть на него: так он был похож на отца своими пронзительными зелеными глазами, хотя рыжина досталась ему от матери.  
\- Сейчас узнаешь.  
Лорен чувствовала смущение, трепет и радость вперемешку с грустью. Безумная Чарли Уоррен, ее солнце, светившее так ярко, погасло совсем: врачи сказали, что она все-таки повесилась, и теперь покоилась на тенистом месте кладбище, где, оставив старые предрассудки, хоронили самоубийц.  
Чарльз крепко держал ее за руку, более не спросив ничего, быстро шагая, стараясь приноровиться к шагу матери, летевшей к подруге как когда-то давно в юности. Лорен вспоминала Чарли с растрепанной копной волос и дьявольскими глазами, и улыбалась, улыбалась, закусывая губы, чтобы не выглядеть странно. Но все же плакала.  
Чарльз посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и смутился: он знал, что кладбище не место для радости, но все же мама выглядела счастливой, хотя и слезы постоянно катились по щекам. Отец рассказал ему, что имя было дано не случайно – в честь одного друга Лорен, о которой все говорили часто, трепетно, с благоговением, словно это какая-то тайна. Маленький Чарли не раз просил мать рассказать эту историю, но она лишь мотала головой и трепала его по волосам, смотря при этом как-то тоскливо, с явной печалью.

Лорен прижала руку к груди. Там покоилась маленькая латунная ласточка на черном шнурке. Лори никогда не снимала ее, постоянно касаясь. Она поняла намек: Чарли и была этой ласточкой, поднявшейся так высоко к солнцу, что опалила свои крылья, и, падая на землю, она светилась самим солнцем, так ярко, что легко можно спутать. И все же, для Лорен существовало только одно солнце.  
Она остановилась с сыном перед скромным белым надгробием, таким, каких здесь было сотни. Сглотнула слезы и шумно выдохнула. Чарльз посмотрел на нее и сам наклонился, положив букет лилий: странно было класть огненно-рыжие вместо классических белых, но он догадывался, что эта девушка не была обычной, чтобы приносить ей белые.  
\- Сгорело, сгорело мое яркое солнце. И все-таки, ты тоже светить устало.  
Чарльз ничего не сказал, уткнувшись в надпись на надгробии. «Чарли Уоррен, умершей в возрасте тридцати четырех лет, яркому солнцу от твоего юного ботаника».  
\- Познакомься. Чарльз, это Чарли Уоррен. Теперь я тебе о ней расскажу.  
Лорен подошла ближе к надгробию.  
 _Ну, здравствуй, мое яркое солнце…_


End file.
